It is common for photographers to take multiple pictures of their subjects. Modern cameras enable this by allowing for multiple pictures to be taken as long as the shutter button is depressed. Photographers may also manually take several shots of a subject within a brief period of time. For example, a photographer may take ten consecutive photographs of a subject, either automatically in one or multiple bursts or manually over a span of time. The object of this is to increase the odds of getting at least one good photograph, as the photographer will often choose the best photograph from a set and discard the rest.
The ability to take multiple images is advantageous by allowing the photographer to pick and choose the best photograph from a group, but a disadvantage is the increased work that must be done in reviewing each image and choosing the best one.
Photographers may use a software system in managing and organizing digital images. Often, photographers may need to display a large number of digital images on a display. The number of digital images that the photographer wishes to visually represent on the display may be too large or unwieldy for each of the digital images to be visually represented on the display unobstructed or clearly delineated. This is especially true where a photographer has taken multiple photographs of a subject and needs to review each one in order to choose the best photograph of the group.
Consequently, there is a need in the art to improve the display, management, and organization of digital images shown on a display.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.